Death Battle: The Worst of Generals
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: It is a battle of Generals, Esdeath Vs Blair the Undying


Sakuya: Gaining the rank of General is no easy feat. It acquires years of training and experience to land in that position

 **Rin: Yet not all Generals are as good as people say they are.**

Sakuya: We have Blair the Undying, Ex-General of Heaven's army

 **Rin: And we have Esdeath, the Imperial Armies strongest General. She's Sakuya Izayoi and I'm Rin Okumura.**

Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a...

 **Rin: DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **Blair the Undying**

Sakuya: Within the land of Heaven, there exists Angels, Gods, a ruler of Heaven, and an army in case a war ever broke out.

 **Rin: And who better to have the title General other then Blair Akashic, the reality warping god known as Blair the Undying**

 **Background:**

 **Name: Blair Akashic**

 **Alias: Blair the Undying, The Undying God, Mr. Undying, Vile Man of Heaven, Dumbass**

 **Age: 1'918 (** ** _Physically 19_** **)**

 **Occupation: Former General for Heaven, Info Broker for Team Astral Moon**

 **Abilities: Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and much more**

Sakuya: Blair Akashic was once a regular god who generally liked hanging out with his friends when he was younger, and pulled pranks to gain the attention of his father, Buddha.

 **Rin: While successful, he usually got punished for it.**

Sakuya: It was after Buddha stepped down, that YHVH the newer ruler of Heaven placed a device on Blair, that stripped him of his personality, and who he was and replaced it with a more Vile person which then he began to destroy planets, and moved onto Multiverses as he kept getting stronger.

 **Rin: Despite him getting stronger, Blair kept fighting the machine from inside to gain his body back. Even then, it was too late as he's already destroyed billions of Multiverses.**

Sakuya: It was tragic, but it's true. However, Blair Akashic eventually became control of his body again when a certain of Half-Demon known as Nickolas Twilight destroyed the device as he it release the bad personality and gave Blair back his body.

 **Rin: However, due to his massacre of the Multiverses, he gained the title Vile Man of Heaven which made multiple angels, gods, devils, and demons fear him.**

Sakuya: When he gained control of his body gained, Blair restored Nickolas' world and helped him out with dealing with the demons and angels that come and threaten the world.

* * *

 **Feats:**

 **Gained the rank of General within a year**

 **Slaughtered Angels, Gods, Demons, and Devils alike**

 **Defeated Yaldabaoth/Demiurge by himself**

 **During the fight with Demiurge, they cause universes to be destroyed, and annihilated the multiverse they were fighting on**

 **Collapses Multiverses with the word Collapse**

 **Stalemated Amaterasu, his equal**

 **Rin: Blair as number of feats such as gaining the rank of Heaven's General within a year**

Sakuya: Blair also slaughtered a number of Angels, Gods, Demons, and Devils along with defeated Multiverse devouring Yaldabaoth also known as Demiurge.

 **Rin: If that ain't impressive enough, both their physical and magic strikes were destroying the universes left and right, before Blair defeated Demiurge by collapsing a Multiverse ontop of him.**

Sakuya: After, Blair was collapsing Multiverses such as the Muramasa Multiverse by saying the word collapse which is part of his Reality Warping.

 **Rin: He then stalemated his equal Sun Goddess Amaterasu who was able to punch, kick, and slice multiverses out of existence.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Reality Warping: The ability to alter reality**

 **Darkness Manipulation: The power to manipulate Darkness/Shadows**

 **Soul Manipulation: Sub-Power of Life Force Manipulation, the ability to manipulate a persons soul**

 **Existence Manipulation: One of the variation of Primordial Force Manipulation. The power to control Existence**

 **Elemental Manipulation: Ability to manipulate the four principle, basic elements such as Solid, Liquid, Gas, and Plasma**

Sakuya: Blair has a variety of abilities, and his reality warping is one of them along with a ton of others.

 **Rin: Although let's just stick with the five basic ones he mostly uses.**

Sakuya: Blair has shown variety of ways to alter reality as he alters boundaries, and dimensions, and also altering the basics of his own powers to give himself more. He's even used it to alter the concept of his voice allow whatever he says to alter reality it's self.

 **Rin: He's also uses Darkness Manipulation to hide in the shadows, but he's also used it in a form of engulfing his fists to make his punches more powerful. Hell, he adds some reality warping to sometimes to make them like fire.**

Sakuya: He's also has one of variation of Primordial Force Manipulation. What is that you say? Well Primordial Force Manipulation is...

 **Rin: We don't need to know that, just the variation of power he uses of it.**

Sakuya: Fine. From the Primordial Force Manipulation, Blair utlizes Existence manipulation as he creates existences of other people, erases their existence, weapon, or for worse...their power and life.

 **Rin: Talk about not wanting to exist near the guy.**

Sakuya: Not funny Rin. Anyways the last ability, say is his Elemental Manipulation. It's not impressive but he's created crystals, diamonds, and manipulated the essence of air, water and fire. Which he has used to engulf a universe before.

 **Rin: Taking the heat to the universe.**

 _ ***Sakuya Punches the back of Rin's head***_

 **Rin: Owww, the hell?**

Sakuya: Focus on the more important things.

* * *

 **Speed:**

 **Fast enough to traverse through the Multiverse**

 **Kept up with Demiurge, and Amaterasu who are 900 billion times faster then the speed of light**

 **Faster then a Heaven's fighter jet which can cross the Multiverses in a relatively short amount of time**

 **Rin: Let's talk about the other abilites we didn't talk about which is his speed. Blair is fast enough to traverse through the Multiverse, and he's kept with the likes of Demiurge and Amaterasu who are 900 billion times faster then the speed of light which is absurdly fast.**

Sakuya: Blair is also faster then Heaven's Fighter Jets that are capable of crossing the Multiverses within a short amount of time.

 **Rin: And that's pretty damn fast also.**

 **Faults:**

 **Cocky and Arrogant which is On par with Gilgamesh's from the Nasuverse**

 **Lost his body for 900 years**

 **Despite stalemating Amaterasu, he lost to her and Nickolas in the end**

Sakuya: Now finally, let's go onto the last segment which is his faults. Blair is so highly Cocky and Arrogant which gives Gilgamesh from Fate series a run for his money

 **Rin: The battle of arrogance, who is more arrogant?**

Sakuya: RIN!

 **Rin: Sorry, he also lost his body for 900 years until Nickolas freed him of that device after his battle with Amaterasu**

Sakuya: And despite being able to stalemate Amaterasu, he ultimately lost to both her and Nickolas.

 **Rin: And Nickolas is only planet level with a Blade that can harm Infinite Dimensional Beings**

Sakuya: Probably explains why he was able to cut him, anyways onto his opponent.

 **Rin: General Esdeath**


End file.
